Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for performing a videotelephony using the same, and more particularly, to a method for performing a videotelephony with another party of the videotelephony.
Description of Related Art
Recently, due to the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic products have been developed and come into wide use. For example, a variety of display apparatuses such as TVs, cell phones, PCs, notebooks, PDAs, and the like, are being used in most general houses.
As a result of the increase in the amount of display apparatuses that are being increasingly used, needs of a user for more diverse functions have been also increased. For example, the efforts of the respective manufacturers for satisfying the needs of the user have also been increased. For example, products in which a function such as a videotelephony, or the like, is mounted have been increasingly suggested.
Meanwhile, according to the videotelephony manner, the user may view an image of another party in the same manner as a face-to-face communication, but may sensitively feel a sense of difference unlike the face-to-face communication due to an environmental restriction that the user should communicate while viewing a screen thereof.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method capable of transferring a richer sensitivity even at the time of the videotelephony.